


From Your Secret Admirer

by ComingandGoingByBubble



Category: A Gentleman's Guide to Love and Murder - Lutvak/Freedman
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5552531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComingandGoingByBubble/pseuds/ComingandGoingByBubble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt:Person A starts receiving gifts from a secret admirer and tells their best friend, Person B, that the admirer must really know them to send such personalized gifts. When Person B reveals that they're the secret admirer, Person A laughs at them until they realize Person B is serious. The outcome is up to your imagination. Sibella/Monty</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Your Secret Admirer

It all started when a bouquet of roses came to her door one day with a mysterious note that was signed by “Your Secret Admirer.” Sibella of course was overjoyed at the flowers but she was quite perplexed at who could have sent them to her. But nevertheless she took the gift with a gracious smile, but she was transfixed on finding out who this secret admirer was.  
The next day is was the box of imported chocolates she had been begging Monty to get for her. The note was still signed, “Your Secret Admirer.”  
Over the next several weeks, the gifts keep showing up at her house like clockwork, so much so that her parents were starting to notice the overflowing amount of gifts and trinkets.  
A dizzying array of everything Sibella had ever wanted was showing up at the door every day: jewelry she had talked about getting, dresses she had pined over in the store with Monty, hair pieces she had yearned for. The gifts were dazzling and expensive and were ones only someone very close to her knew about. She started to go over in her head the list of people who could possibly know all of this information but she came up with no one.  
“I have absolutely no idea who it could be,” she told Monty one day as she sat next to him staring at the newest bouquet flowers. “And I don’t recognize the handwriting. Honestly it could be anyone,” she guessed.  
Monty just smiled and shook his head.  
Sibella noticed, and frowned at him.  
“Monty, what is so funny?” she asked. “Do you know who my secret admirer is?”  
He kept smiling at her and she grew annoyed with him.  
“You do, don’t you? Oh, Monty I can’t believe you would keep such a secret from me, especially since I’ve been asking you for weeks if you knew who it was,” she scolded.  
Monty took a breath before answering, grabbing her hands as he did so.  
“It’s me, Sibella. I’m your secret admirer. And I have one more present for you.”  
He pulled out a small box from behind his back and gave it to her. Her hands roamed over the black velvet as she opened it and saw a glistening ring.  
She started laughing, quite cruelly too with one hand covering her mouth.  
After she had finished, she noticed that he wasn’t laughing and that he looked quite hurt.  
Her expression softened.  
“Are you really my secret admirer?” she asked him in a quiet voice, a hand reaching out towards his.  
“Yes,” he said, his voice coarse.  
“Oh, Monty,” she said softly “I’m sorry for laughing at you. I just- it’s just I didn’t realize-“  
“Never mind,” he cut her off, getting up as he did so. “It doesn’t matter anymore.” He started walking to the door and she followed him.  
“Monty, please!” she begged, still holding the ring box in her hand. “I am sorry.”  
“Like I said it doesn’t matter, it’s obvious that you don’t take me seriously. I’ve been sending you gifts for weeks now and yet you’ve thought of everyone else in the world to be your secret admirer but me!” he snapped at her.  
“Monty-“ she started but the slamming of the door was all she got in return.  
She collapsed to the sofa, staring at the ring and cried.


End file.
